Fates Intertwined
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: Christy was kidnapped when she was little. What if Paige was put up in an orphanage when she was born, instead of being adopted? What happens when Christy and Paige’s destinies intertwine into something completely unexpected? Please Read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Fates Intertwined**

Summary: Christy was kidnapped when she was little. Paige was put up in an orphanage for adoption when she was born. What happens when Christy and Paige's destinies intertwine into something completely unexpected?

**Disclaimer: The day I own Charmed is the day pigs will fly. Translation: I have never and will never own Charmed. **

Chapter 1:

(Paige POV)

Looking out the window, I sighed. It was Saturday. Saturday has different meanings for a lot of different people. For many grown-ups, it means time off work; a day of rest, relaxation, and spending time with their kids. For kids, it means a break from school and cramming in all of the sports and activities they can in their short times of freedom. For me, it meant adoption day.

Saturdays at the orphanage I was dumped in are always busy. Kate and James Grossman are the owners of the orphanage. It's not too bad, really. It's just a pain because I'm seven years old and this is the only home I have ever known. I don't know why I haven't been adopted. Kate and James say that I will- I just have to wait for the right people to come along.

All the other kids were running around, getting ready- cleaning their rooms, showering, and giving themselves pep talks to prep them for the possibility of adoption. I just stayed right where I was- I knew the drill. My room was always neat anyway, and I didn't feel the need to change who I was to try to impress possible parents. If they didn't like who I was when they first met me, how the hell were they going to live with me?

My roommates were two girls named Alice and Mary. Alice was six and Mary was seven like me. They have been here for about two years now, so they still had hope. Their situation wasn't as dire as mine. They were my best friends, and a lump rose in my throat every time I thought of them leaving. I know it's selfish, but hey- they're really all I've got.

Kate knocked on my door. "Hey, can I come in?" she asked, before opening it.

That's the great thing about Kate. She really understands kids and knows where we come from. She always respects your privacy and your opinions. She never judges you, and never, ever yells. She's calm and patient. She's the best.

"Yeah, sure." I replied. The door opened and she walked by the window I was at.

"Are you ready?" She asked

I sighed again. "Yup."

"Hey. Today's the day for you. I can feel it." She smiled. I leaned against her.

"I don't really care anymore. I feel like my time has already come and passed me by. I think I missed something vital here. I'm not disappointed though. I like living here with you and James and the others." I replied

She grabbed my chin and turned my head towards her. "Don't give up yet. You, my dear, are only seven years old. You are not going to stay here for the rest of your life. A nice family is going to come and adopt you, and they will love you like no one else. Don't ever give up on me, kiddo." She said sternly but lovingly.

I gave her a small smile. "I know. But I just feel so hopeless sometimes. You said yourself- I'm seven years old. Pretty soon, I'll outgrow the cute stage that parents want and become the undesirable teenager. I just don't know what to do anymore. I've tried everything, and nothing seems to work." I said, frowning.

"You think that there is something wrong with you. But in reality, you're perfect. It just takes a special kind of person to see that, and when they come along- and they _will_ come along-you will know. I can promise that." Kate replied

I sighed again. "I know. It's just hard to see some kids who have only been here for a month even get adopted. It doesn't seem fair. Not that I don't love living with you guys-I do. I just…I don't know." I said, failing to explain my feelings.

"I'll tell you what. If you are not adopted by summer, James and I will adopt you." Kate said

I stared at her in shock. "Really?"

"Yes. We've been talking about it, and we feel like you fit in perfectly here. Now, that doesn't mean you sabotage adoption day so people automatically don't adopt you-understand?" She said

I grinned for real this time. "Who me? Why, I never even thought of that! Thanks for the idea though."

She laughed and picked me up. "You better not!"

I giggled. "Hey! Put me down!"

"Not until you say that you will do your very best to get adopted!" Kate bargained

I groaned. "Fine. I promise I will do my very best to get adopted."

Kate put me down and I straightened myself up. "Go on, kid. Let's get you adopted." Kate said, giving me a friendly push as I walked out of the room.

Alice and Mary were waiting downstairs. Alice smiled at me.

"Today's the day, Paige! I can feel it! For all three of us!" She said excitedly.

I grinned back. "Me too, Alice."

Mary just smiled. "So, given in have you?" She asked knowingly

I elbowed her jokingly. "Maybe."

**A/N: So, what do you think? Think I should continue? Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

(Paige POV)

Kids were still running around all over the place when the families came in. Kate looked a bit hassled so I gathered them all and had them stay in one part of the room. Kate gave me a relieved look and I just smiled back.

Alice, Mary and I hung out in a corner to talk for a while and analyze the families. After a while we got up and went to join the others. As I was walking, I accidently bumped into one of the girls from the families.

"Sorry about that." I apologized.

"It's okay. My fault- I didn't watch where I was going." The girl replied

"Happens to me all the time." I grinned.

"What's your name?" The girl asked

"Paige." I introduced.

"Christy." She said, and we shook hands. A man and woman came over.

"Christy, what are you doing?" They asked, in a scolding manner.

"I accidently bumped into this girl. Her name is Paige." She replied

"Oh. Well, you should know not to be so clumsy." The woman scolded. She turned to me. "My name is Jill Peterson. This is my husband, Rick, and you've already met our daughter, Christy."

"Nice to meet you." I said, shaking their hands.

"How old are you?" Jill asked.

"I'm seven. I've been here my whole life." I replied, waiting for this to scare them off."

"That's how old Christy is. So you pretty much know everything about this place." Jill said

"Yup. I'm kind of the second in command next to Kate and James. They run the show here." I explained

"Cool. You know, we've actually been looking for someone Christy's age. We have wanted another kid, and seven is such a great age. You might be just what we're looking for." Jill said

I smiled. "Well, that would be great. You would have to talk to Kate and James, though, obviously."

"Of course." Jill said. "Can you introduce us to them?"

"Sure." I replied, and took the three of them over to where James and Kate were standing. I introduced them, and Kate and James took Jill and Rick over to their private office where they interview possible parents. I took Christy over to introduce her to Mary and Alice.

"Hey guys." I said

"Hey. We were wondering where you'd gone off to." Mary said.

"Hi. Who are you?" Alice asked, spotting Christy.

"My name's Christy." Christy said

"Cool. I'm Alice." Alice replied

"I'm Mary." Mary introduced.

"Christy's parents are thinking of adopting me." I said, trying not to sound too excited in case things don't work out.

"That's great, Paige! See, I told you today was the day!" Alice said

"How's it been for you guys so far?" I asked

"Great! Both of us have been put on the list of possibilities. They're looking around but they're pretty sure they want us. All they have to do is talk to Kate and James and we are good to go." Mary said.

"So, what's it like here living with all these kids?" Christy asked suddenly

My face lit up. "It's so much fun! We're all good friends, and we all pitch in. It just seems to work out somehow." I explained

"Cool. I hope my parents decide to adopt you, Paige. Because I'm an only child, so I don't really have anyone to play with." Christy said

"Yeah, me too. Your parents seem pretty nice." I replied

Christy shrugged. "They're pretty nice. Sometimes we don't get along, but overall they're pretty great."

"I guess it's better than no parents." I said.

Christy brightened. "Definitely! Though you seem to be having a pretty good time here."

"True. But that's just how I've been raised. I haven't been brought up with a family to call my own, but I think if your parents do adopt me, it'll be just what I've been looking for." I replied

"I think you're just what we've been looking for, too." Christy said.

"So…what do we do know?" Mary asked

"I don't know. Wait, I guess. I've never really been in this position before." I said

"Oh. Right. Well, I think we just wait around for James and Kate to stop the meetings and then we'll find out if we're getting adopted or not." Alice explained. She had actually been in this situation before, but James and Kate didn't think the people were right for Alice and the people didn't seem that interested in having another kid after all of that. It was sort of strange but Alice was happy she didn't have to go home with them.

All of a sudden, Kate came out of the office. She had a big smile on her face.

"Guess what baby? You're getting adopted!" She said excitedly. "If you want to, I mean."

"I don't think I have much of a choice there, do I?" I asked. But I was excited too, and smiling. I gave her a big hug.

"Alice and Mary, you guys are getting adopted too. I just spoke to your families and it's all settled!" Kate said, hugging them too.

"Yay!" Alice squealed excitedly. Mary just smiled widely, too happy to say anything.

"Now, you guys are going to meet with your families with James and me so we can go over a few last minute things. But next Saturday, they will come and bring you home!" Kate explained

We all cheered. Then we went into the office where the three families were.

"Alice, you can go over to Mr. and Mrs. Stanton, Mary, you can go over to Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson, and Paige, you go over with Christy to Mr. and Mrs. Peterson." Kate directed. We all went over to our assigned places.

We sat in chairs and talked, while Kate and James went to each family separately.

When it was all over, we hugged our new soon-to-be families. We waved goodbye as they left, and prayed they would all be back next week.

It was about 4:30 or so when they left. Kate and James sighed. Adoption day was always exhausting for them. Mary, Alice and I went to our room to talk.

"I can't believe we're all getting adopted." I said, as we sat on my bed, playing cards. Go fish, of course. It's a favorite.

"It is sort of hard to believe. I can't believe we're leaving in a week. We'll never get to see each other anymore." Mary said sadly

"Of course we'll see each other! But in case something happens and we don't…I made something for you guys." I replied. I took a box out from under my box and took out the two friendship bracelets I'd made for Alice and Mary.

"Wow!" Alice gasped, as I gave her hers. I was really proud of them, and they were pretty heavy duty too, so they wouldn't break or anything that easily.

"You like them?" I asked

"Yes! Thanks Paige!" Mary said, and she and Alice leaned in to give me a hug.

"I have one too, so it will be like we'll always be together." I explained

"That's so cool!" Alice exclaimed

"So, what do you guys think of your families?" I asked, trying to get off the subject of goodbyes now. It just hurt too much.

"Well, my new parents are really cool! Their names are Gina and Fred, and they have three older kids. Two boys and a girl, but they're all grown up. The oldest is Rob, who is 23, then Eric, who is 20, and Angela, who is 18 but is a freshman in college. They're all actually in college. Eric is close enough to home so he comes home a lot." Alice said excitedly.

"My new parents have five older kids, but two of them still live at home. The oldest is Jessica, who is 25, then Amy, who is 23, and Brett, who is 20, and the twins Erica and James are 17." Mary said

"And you guys met my new sister." I said

"Yay to new families!" Alice cheered

"Yay to new families!" Mary and I chorused after her.

**A/N: Wow, that was a really long chapter! Hope you liked it, please REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

(Paige POV)

My last week at the orphanage went by in a flurry of emotions. I was happy, sad, anxious, excited, and everything else in between. Mary, Alice and I spent a lot of our time together…laughing, crying, and just being there for each other. I could already feel a whole gnawing into my heart that would be complete when I left the orphanage. I felt so mixed up it was really hard to be around a lot of people.

My second to last night, I stayed up and talked to Kate. I talked with her about everything- being sad, happy, knowing I'd really miss her, somewhat disappointed I'd be adopted so soon and that I wouldn't be her daughter. She told me something that really helped me through my emotions though. She said that in light of her not adopting me. She said that it meant that I could start over. I could be somebody different if I wanted to. I could live in a real family, and get the attention and love I needed from the new family. It would mean new people to love me and new people for me to love. She said I couldn't hang on to the orphanage, even if I wanted to. Times change-people change. This would be a new opportunity- a new chapter in my life.

My last night at the orphanage, Mary, Alice and I stayed up together. Sometimes we would talk. Sometimes we would cry. Sometimes we would just be quiet and enjoy each other's company while we had it. Alice and Mary both made bracelets for the three of us, so we all had three bracelets made by each other.

Saturday finally came. When I woke up, the sun was shining. I felt a lump rise in my throat as it had been all week. Today was the day. I was happy, scared, excited, nervous, sad, and everything I'd been feeling all week. Today was the end of one chapter in my life and the beginning of another. Goodbye chapter three, hello chapter four.

I did all the last minute prepping that I never had had to do before. This was a completely different and new experience for me. Half the time I felt like crying, the other time I felt like laughing. It was really quite messed up.

We all had breakfast together one last time. Kate made us special chocolate-chip pancakes, sausages, toast, muffins, bagels, bacon- anything you wanted. It was a true rarity for so many kids to be leaving on the same day. Five of us total were leaving- me, Mary, Alice, and twins named David and Rebecca were also getting adopted. The twins were getting adopted together.

10:00 finally came. Parents and families started arriving. Kate and James took the parents who were coming to pick us up to the side and let the others run around with the other kids.

We met in the office again. Kate and James went through some last minute things. They had all the paperwork ready to go. Mary, Alice and I stayed together for what we thought would be the last time in our lives. 1:00 rolled around and it was time to say goodbye.

Those goodbyes were the hardest things I'd ever done in my entire short life. It was very heartbreaking to have to say goodbye to my family, my home. At around 2:00, I looked around the orphanage for one last time. Mary, Alice and I and our families left the building and parted our separate ways. I got into the back seat with Christy and turned around so I could see the orphanage one last time. Kate and James were sadly waving goodbye. The lump in my throat rose and grew but I swallowed and pushed it down. I wasn't going to cry.

Finally, the orphanage disappeared and I turned around. Time to move forward, move on with my life. I gave my new family a small smile, but still quiet. The started conversing within each other, but respecting me because they knew this was going to be hard on me.

I sighed and took a deep breath. Then I started talking to my new family, because I figured that well, I was going to be living with these people for a very long time, so I might as well get off on the right foot.

Little did I know how quickly these things were going to change.

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! I really want to know what you think and how I'm doing, so please REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

We arrived at the Petersons house. It was pretty nice, I had to admit. It was quite large. I took my suitcases and brought them in the house.

"For now, we will have you share a room with Christy so that you too can get to know each other more." Jill instructed "But we might split you up in a month or so depending on how things are."

"That sounds like a good idea." I replied

"Christy, why don't you show your sister your room? Help her with her suitcases, please." Jill said

"Okay, mom." Christy replied, and took one of my bags and started up the stairs.

"We have ten rooms in the house, and five bathrooms. Each room also has a walk in closet." Christy explained, touring me around.

"Well, here we are." She said, opening the door to her room.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, putting my bags down. "This is incredible!"

Christy smiled. "I hope you like it. Luckily, I have two beds so that won't be an issue."

"Hey, this is fantastic! A huge step up considering I shared a bedroom half this size with two other people." I replied

"Yeah…well, you can put your stuff on your bed, unless you want to unpack. But if not, I could give you the full tour." Christy said

"Sure! I'd love to go on a full tour, this house is amazing." I replied

"Cool! Let's go." Christy exclaimed, and we started off.

While Christy was touring me around, I asked, "Christy? Why are there so many rooms in this house but only three people living in it? Well, now four, but still. It's such a huge house."

"Well, my parents often have a lot of visitors…friends, relatives and stuff. So they wanted a big enough house so that they could have people over often." She explained

We kept walking and Christy showed me room after room after room. Then we walked up another flight of stairs (the house was 3 stories, four if you include the basement, five if you include the attic. I mean, wow!)

"So, this is the attic. I have tried to unlock this thing for years but it never opens. I have no idea what my parents keep in there, but one night I kept on hearing a lot of banging from inside it. I don't really know, it's kind of creepy." Christy said

I shivered. "That's…weird." I commented, not really sure what to say about it.

"Well, let's go back to my…_our_ room. Wow it's going to take a while saying that. But, I've got some really cool stuff to show you." Christy said

"Okay, sounds great!" I replied

We walked back to our room.

Christy closed the door. "Now, this is stuff that I found in some of the rooms that people stayed in and accidently left behind. I have no clue what any of it is, but I think they're kind of neat."

Christy knelt and pulled out a colorful box from underneath her bed. She got a key out and put the key in, opening the box.

Inside was a whole variety of stuff. Vials, pieces of paper, and even knives were just some of the things.

"Wow…" I breathed

"Yeah. Those papers have poems written on them or something. Really weird poems. I honestly have no idea who half these people are, or even what my parents do. I don't really know my parents that well anyway." Christy said

I picked up a vial that contained a silvery-blue liquid. "Do you know what's in this?" I asked

"No idea. I told you, I have no idea what any of this stuff is or what it's used for." Christy replied

"Oh." I said

"Though I do have to tell you something…I don't want it to scare you and you have to promise not to tell anyone and act like I never told you anything." Christy said.

"Okay…" I replied

"I was kidnapped. I was kidnapped when I was four, right out of my bed. It was by this…monster or something. The monster took me to these people, and they've kept me ever since. I know I have a little sister and a mom and a dad somewhere." Christy confessed

My jaw dropped. This was completely unexpected, and now I grew uneasy about staying here with these people.

"So how have they been treating you?" I asked, trying to stay calm for Christy's sake.

"Well…not too bad, but not that great either. Sometimes they beat me if they get angry or if I do something wrong. Sometimes they forget to give me dinner, and they have locked me in the basement in the dark and forgotten me in some occasions." Christy explained

I gulped, the lump returning. "Do you think they'll treat me like that?" I asked nervously

"It depends, I guess. I don't really know why they adopted you. You must be special like me." Christy replied

"What do you mean by special?" I asked

Christy lowered her voice. "I mean…I can do things that other people can't. Like…do you believe in magic?" she asked

"Sometimes. Why?" I replied

"Because I can do magic. I can burn things with my eyes." Christy explained

I gulped again, really nervous this time.

"Don't worry, I'm not evil. I'm good, really. It's just my power." Christy said

"Can you show me?" I asked, still not really convinced

"Sure." Christy said. She squinted at a piece of paper in the garbage can. Sure enough, it lit on fire.

I yelped a bit, and Christy quickly put the fire out with her eyes again.

"Shhh… I'm not supposed to be using my powers. If I do, I could be tracked. My parents are very strict about it, and I'm only allowed to use them during a special training time. You probably have some sort of power too." Christy said

I looked at her in surprised. "Really?" I asked

"Yeah. I'm almost positive that's why my parents adopted you. Has anything…odd happened to you in your life?" Christy asked

I hesitated, not quite sure how to answer.

"Well…sort of." I replied

"What happened?" Christy asked

"Well, one time, I was fighting with one of the other kids because he had stolen my pencil, and I wanted it back really badly. So I said "give me back my pencil" and it disappeared and landed back in my hands." I finished

"Oh…how did it look?" Christy questioned

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean…was it just invisible when it disappeared? Or did it turn…blue or something?" Christy asked

"Oh…yeah. It turned blue and sort of shimmered or something." I explained

Christy stared at me. "I think I know what you are then…but it's very very rare, as in I think you might be the only one…" Christy trailed off, deep in thought.

I waited for a while, letting her gather her ideas together.

A knock on the door came.

"Yes?" Christy asked

"Christy? It's time for you and Paige to wash up for dinner, okay?" Jill said through the door.

"Okay mom. We'll be down in a minute." Christy replied. She waited a bit and then said to me, "Remember, this conversation never happened. You don't know about any of the stuff I told you, and don't act suspicious or different or anything…just try to be normal."

I sighed. "Okay…but will we talk about it again? Will you help me escape?" I asked

Christy looked at me. "Escape? But that's like…suicidal. I tried it once and got the worst punishment. Maybe will think about it, but I can help you with your powers. Maybe they'll help us out of here, if you are what I think you are." Christy replied

We walked out of the room and got ready for supper. This was just the beginning of a very long journey for me, I could already tell that.

**A/N: So, hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know how I did…feedback would be great. Just press the button…you know you want too…**


End file.
